Fatefully Unfaithful
by NightSkyWatcher.'.K.Shirokage
Summary: Shirosaki Hichigo was a failed mutant experiment. He was Ichigo's lover. He is dead, and Ichigo swore not to love again. And now this mutant which looks just like him shows up in Ichigo's life...Ichigo fought to not fall for it, but could he? Will it just be a replacement for Shirosaki? Is this a matter of faith or fate?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N : Wellll... I have always wanted to post stories for a while now, and FINALLY ! ****(nyehehehe) This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, kay? ^^**

****ehem** Tite Kubo is the rightful owner to BLEACH... As much as I WANT to, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! TTATT. This is OBVIOUSLY a YAOI fanfic.(Don't say I didn't warn you!) So if you're against it, please refrain yourself from self torture! Enjoy~ ~**

Fatefully Unfaithful : Prolouge 

Shirosaki was everything in my life.

My world revolved around Shirosaki.

He was my reason to live.

But then, Shirosaki was gone.

Not gone for a day or two, but gone...forever.

The rain was heavy. Thunder roared, accompanied by flashes of lightning. I struggled to stand up. The blow I received was so hard that I swayed and staggered in the process. From the corner of my eye I saw Hichigo-my lover, sprawled on the rough tar of the alley. I sprinted in his direction, just to see a hooded figure standing in front of Hichigo's limp form with a gun in his hand...

The sound of the rain was deafening. The heavy shower was like a veil, blurring my senses. I stumbled and fell, blood kept gushing from the wound on my head. For the first time in my life, fear crept up my gut. No... Please... Don't...

_Pang!_ The metallic scent of blood filled the air. Puddles near Hichigo started to turn red. I screamed in silence before a series of gunshot pierced the night...

''Kurosaki... Kurosaki... '' Hazel eyes snapped open at my name being called... I practically sprang up from the mattress. My whole body trembled, chest heaving up and down due to my erratic breathing. My pupils were dilated and my forehead was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Come, Abarai's preparing tea for you." Just like a lifeless puppet, I let Kuchiki Byakuya lead me downstairs towards the luxurious kitchen of the Kuchiki Household. I sat down at the counter, accepting the cup of tea handed to me by Renji who had a knowing look on his face.

Silence set in as I sipped at the mint tea. Nobody moved or spoke. The soothing smell of peppermint and the comfortable silence eventually washed away my uneasy demeanour. I gave the pair an apologetic look before I resume sipping my tea.

Shirosaki Hichigo came barging into my life in a stormy night five years ago. It shocked me to acknowledge that someone in this world could look so much like...ME. Hichigo was torn and battered when he came to the doorstep of my apartment. Personally, I don't know what's wrong with me at that time but instincts urged me to keep that albino, which was exactly what I have done.

Hichigo was an incredibly shy person. He didn't speak unless spoken to and he never took a step out from his room unless necessary. Truth? I was curious. That abnormal pair of black-golden eyes were always cramped with so much hatred and sorrow, it explained why he was so distant and guarded every time he's around people.

It took me almost half a year to break down the walls Hichigo built around himself, brick by brick. I'd be a liar if I said it's easy, as he was usually self conscious around anything... well, ALIVE. But eventually, with a little sip of an intelligent invention named alcohol, he started to loosen up. He told me everything, from him being a failed mutant experiment to the case where he fled from the lab, straight to the fact that he's on the 'hunt-and-kill' list.

After Hichigo's confession, our relationship took a huge leapt forward. He completely opened up to me. No more secrets, no more shyness. The next thing we know, we were the happiest couple on earth. But then, the sorrow and hatred never left those eyes...

Four years of peace later, Hichigo received a call. I sensed that something was off, but he kept shrugging it off whenever I asked. I hated the way he keeps everything life threatening to himself. I despised the way he treated me as a lover who can't fend for himself. The calls never ceased, and I never stopped worrying. Then one stormy night, when both of us were trying to return home from dinner, we were ambushed in an alley. Then...

I tensed. Never in my entire life would I be able to block the memory from that damned night. I woke up in the hospital the next day; going all hysterical when they told me Hichigo was dead. I broke down completely. How ironic, he came in such haste, and went off in a similar way. Day by day, I was injected with all those goddamned drugs to refrain myself from throwing a tantrum, to stop me from hurting myself. And god knows how many months I'd been held there until I finally calmed down a little.

And that was when the nightmares started. The memories haunt me night by night, always succeeding to reduce me to a pile of screaming mess every night. It hurt to live in my own apartment, the apartment me and Hichigo shared. Every step I took in there stung. The counter, the bathroom, the kitchen, the bedroom... everywhere I went, the moments I shared with the love of my life will flash in my mind, tormenting me even in its wake.

It took merely a month for me to collapse from all those emotional stress, landing me back into the hospital once more. My best friend, Abarai Renji had suggested that I move in to stay at the Kuchiki household with him and his lover. Well, that hothead will probably maul me up for my stupidity and kidnap me there even if I refuse anyway... and now, here I am...

I took a last sip of tea before heading towards the sink. I reached out for the faucet, only to be stopped by Renji. "Go to sleep, Ichi, we'll take care of the rest." he gave me the usual smug look before mobbing the cup away from my hand. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I may be manlier than you, but it doesn't mean I'm worse than you when it comes to kitchen chores." I tried to pull the conversation away from its main course. Well, I'd be a total idiot if I had no idea that he worried about me, but a part of me just wasn't ready to let Hichigo go...

"Hey! Imma hundred percent positive that I'm the manly one here kay?!" Renji scowled.

"Says the one in an apron." I smirked as a blush threatened to crawl up the red head's face. Byakuya snickered, flashing Renji a 'telepathic message' only both of them understand.

"Okay, okay...The cup's yers kay? Hug em, kiss em, marry em! And if yer don't mind, Imma go smooch the daylights outta mi...Damn don't tell me I said that last part out loud..." his face went red and without further delay, pulled a chuckling Byakuya up the staircase...

I rolled my eyes at the pair. Who knew, under that cold act put up by them at their workplace, hid such a cute couple... Kinda reminded myself of Hichigo and I. And without even noticing it, the words just escaped my lips...

" I miss you, koibito..."

**How's it? How's it? How's it? How's it? How's it? How's it? How's it? How's it? **

**Sowry 4 tha hyperness guys...**

**Just so happy I finished the first part.**

**The next chappy will be longer I promise.**

**Our berry will be in for the shock of his life.(mentally chuckles)**

**R&R please, I wanna improve!**


	2. Chapter 2: HIM

**A/N : This chappy was updated a little too fast to be true, so I'm quite sure there's gonna be tons of mistakes.(QAQ|||) Ignore them, cuz I'm infected by a disease called laziness and didn't feel like editing it. Anyways, enjoy~~**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own BLEACH, bla bla bla ( you do the math )**

Fatefully Unfaithful chapter two : HIM

_Renji's POV :_

"Byakuya! You can't do this tha him!" I stormed into Byakuya's office, practically trying to yell his ears off.

"And what is it that I'm going to do to whom?" Byakuya just took a glance up from his paperwork to look at me before adverting his gaze back to it. Sometimes I really feel the insecurity that he loved his work more than he loved me.

"Yer know what I'm talkin' bout! The experiment we hijacked from the south zone lab! THAT particular mutant yer gonna send in tha live with Ichi! Yer outa your mind?! "

"Renji, calm down. Kurosaki will be fine living with it." His voice was so confident and calm that a part of me was tempted to believe him. Well, hell! He was always confident and calm! I mentally slapped myself.

"Explain." I plopped myself down on the couch, arms still crossed. I know Byakuya had his reasons, but if this involves hurting Ichigo's feelings then it's a definite no no.

"Kurosaki needs to face reality, Renji. Shirosaki's gone."

"You, more than any person around here should be aware of its identity!"

"Ren…" his tone made me stop my protest. God I hate it when he uses that tone on me… "You've seen Kurosaki deal with his emotions without Shirosaki's presence. Maybe that experiment can at least side track him from the pain he's feeling. Give it a chance, koibito…"

I gave a huge sigh, still reluctant to give in. But as much as I hated it, Byakuya was right. Ichigo had suffered too much… "Fine," I finally muttered. "But if Ichi gets hurt by this, that experiment has to go." Byakuya nodded in agreement before throwing me an understanding smile.

"Aww, I thought yer gonna hug me, or probably kiss me fer that…"

"Abarai, this is an office. And you, aren't you supposed to be checking on the lab case?" that oh so formal tone made me frown.

"It's not like I'm askin yer tha fuck me on the table, Taichou." I did a little victory dance in my head as Byakuya choked on the tea he was drinking.

"Abarai." His voice came out dangerously low.

"Okay, Okay…" I held both my arms up in the surrender before heading towards the door. "Sides, I kinda like it when yer all serious and oh so fuckin formal." I blurted before quickly shuting the door, not quite a fan of having teacups flung at my face.

I put on my white lab coat as I strode along the corridors of the sixth division. The Black Gate is an organization secretly operating under the name Gotei 13. Thirteen divisions, each consisting of an individual skyscraper connected to each other are in charge of handling cases concerning the supernatural and illegal lab experiments. Each division is led by a Taichou, assisted by a Fukutaichou.

"Abarai Fukutaichou," Shirogane greeted as the eighth inch metal door slid open to reveal a huge laboratory and tons of experiments.

"Renji will do." I corrected. Seems like Byakuya's formality is highly contagious. I made my way towards the centre of the room. Rikichi was there, plugging IV's into the particular albino mutant experiment in which I find its existence hard to believe.

"Unplug it, Rikichi." The mutant stirred as the needles and drugs started to leave its system. Those oh so familiar black-golden eyes locked onto mine as it struggled to form words.

"Wh...Where are y...you ta... taking me?" His words came out in short gasps, fear written over his face.

"Home..." that was all I managed to say.

_Ichigo's POV :_

I beamed as the smell of stew filled the kitchen. It's been a while since I've cooked, and I certainly missed the feeling of it. I headed towards the living room when I heard the front door open, tossing my apron carelessly onto the counter.

"Okae..." I stopped dead in my track, senses all glued onto the figure cowering behind Renji. No... Impossible... "Hi...Hichi...go..." I stammered. No... No... Hichigo is dead... can't be...

"Ichi, calm down." Renji pulled me towards the couch, sitting opposite me with 'him' between him and Byakuya.

"Ichi, 6.2XT is a mutant we 'obtained' from an operation not long ago. He... It, to be precise had a past like, well... Hichigo, so Byakuya said it's OK for it to stay here with us..."Renji's words never really made its way into my mind. All I can do is to glue my eyes onto the mutant in front of me.

6.2XT... A name... No. A code for lab experiments. Hichigo mentioned about it before. Well, on the first sight it kinda looked like Hichigo. Hell! Who am I kidding?! That thing looked THE SAME as Hichi! But as I looked at it for the second time, the difference became more and more obvious.

It had the same features as Hichi. Bleach white hair, those eyes, lips... It was as if they came from the same mold. But then, it had one thing Hichi never had. Somewhere amongst the pure white hair perked a pair of feline ears which were slanted in defensive manners. My eyes trailed south. It had a tail, snuggly wrapped around its waist. The end of it was twitching . The way it kept fumbling with its tail gave away the fact that it was nervous.

"I smell stew, Ichi!" Renji suddenly shouted out, trying to break the silence. Well, thanks to him I realized the loud rumbling in my stomach had been neglected for too long. I stood up, still a little wobbly on the lags due to the shock and went to the kitchen to set up the table. My body moved at its own accord, mind set on the mutant that came without notice. The way it appeared in my life felt...familiar.

'No. he's not Hichi, idiot!' Ouch, hit hard by my conscience. But, it's not easy to hold back the urge to jump him, to embrace him, to tell him how much I love him...

'HE. IS. NOT. HICHI ! He's just a different individual with the same looks as Hichi!' and that kick in the gut by my self conscience was all it took to land my ass back on a track called reality. Gosh what was I thinking?! It's just so wrong to see that mutant as Hichigo's replacement.

"Hey Ichi, snap outta it!" Renji's sudden interruption broke off my little war with my self conscience. I took a quick glance at my food, my appetite gone. The mutant was sitting across the table, poking at a potato with such curiosity it made me hold back a smile. Once it made sure the stew was something edible, it dug into the food like there was no tomorrow. A tingling feel spread throughout my body. His actions were so childlike, anybody would want to be protective of him.

_Mutants POV :_

Humans are just heartless creatures. They call us mutants as monsters, when they were the one who created us. We lived the lives of lab rats, drugged, coded then experimented on... Nobody cared about us, our death meant nothing to them. They'll simply 'create' another mutant to replace us as if we were products on a display rack. Life never went easy on me. I was transferred from lab to lab. The treatments, well they ranged from bad to inhuman. I was starved, whipped, forced to fight off my own kind. For what? Just so those humans can observe our features. Those days in the lab, they were living hell.

So, when this guy, Abarai Renji walked into Gotei 13's sixth division lab, I expected nothing more than the harsh treatment I received from any other labs. I don't trust people. Especially the ones in lab coats. 'Unplug them, Rikichi.' His order confused me. There's no way I'm going to get transferred. I just got here three days ago. So for the first time in ages, I spoke. I asked him where he's taking me.

"Home." His answer shocked me. 'Home' was anything but familiar to me. What is he going to do to me? Will he treat me like my previous owners? Why would he take me home? Questions never ceased to pop up in my head as we arrived at his door.

"Tadaiima!" he called out when he opened the door. As far as I was concerned, He's living with his colleague, Byakuya who was standing beside me. Does this mean that there's another person living in this house? Uneasiness crept up my body. I'm not comfortable around people, not to mention THREE!

"Okae..." a bright flash of orange greeted us in the living room before awkward silence set in among us. "Hi...Hichi...go..." the man in front of me looked at me in disbelief.

"Ichi, calm down." I heard Renji said. Ichigo, such a nice name. It shocked me that we look... disturbingly alike. We sat on the couch so that Renji can explain the situation to Ichigo. Then, we went to the kitchen for dinner. It's hard not to notice the intense gaze Ichigo fixed on me. His expression was hard to read. Those hazel orbs latched themselves on me with so much mixed emotions of guilt, shock, sorrow and... Longing?

However, all my feelings disappeared when the smell of food wafted in the air. My eyes were glued onto the plate of rice set in front of me, topped with something Renji called 'stew'. I held up a fork and poked a solid piece of what happened to look like a potato. All my hesitation vanished and the next thing I knew, I was practically burying my face into the wonderful heaven in my plate. It barely took me three minutes to finish my share. Hearing a suppressed snicker, I looked up to see Ichigo holding a ladle.

"Want some more?" he asked. I nodded. We mutants were denied of solid food in labs. We're starved on a daily basis and were given liquid supplements just enough to make sure we don't pass out. Dinner ended after half an hour. Ichigo stood up and started to collect the plates, but Renji stopped him.

"I'm gonna be doin the plates today. Yer better show him his room." He indicated at my direction. "It'll be the guest room next to yours. Be nice to him." The last part came out a little weird. It sounded just like something a mother would say to her five year old son when they get a new neighbor. Well, not like I care. I tried my best to hide my nervousness as I followed Ichigo up the stairs, still oblivious that my life would take an unexpected turn and that it will never be the same again...

**A/N : GOSH, THAT ENDING WAS A BIT CRAPPISH...**

**BORING, I KNOW. = (**

**BUT THE FUN COMES IN THE NEXT CHP.**

**I DON'T WANNA NAG LIKE AN 80 YEAR OLD NANNY BUT...**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: SHIRO

**A/N: Hi GUYS Just can't believe I finished another chapter in such a short time *squeals...*. This chapter is kinda focused on IchixShiro, so there's gonna be a lot of jumping between POVs. Just bare with me, it's necessary for the plot.**

**Oh yea, for those who were probably wondering why exactly Shirosaki died and who killed him, be patient, lil ones... There's a thing called suspense, and I will tell you guys the truth in the last few chapters. Enjoy~~**

**DISCLAIMER: this chap contains a tiny bit of boy x boy scene, if you're not comfortable with it, please skip the details (it's only two paragraphs.)! **

Fatefully Unfaithful chapter 3: Shiro

_( Shiro's POV )_

Ichigo motioned me to follow him. We clambered up the staircase to the second floor. My jaw dropped open at the sight before me. Either this is a dream, or this Byakuya guy is just freakin loaded. The hallway stretched till the far end, lined with rooms on both sides. It felt as if we were walking into a hotel for god's sake! We stopped in front of a room. Ichigo opened the door and led me to a bed. I sat down, admiring the smooth feeling of satin sheets beneath me.

"That's called a bed." Ichigo explained.

"I know it's a bed!" I blushed. Good, now he thinks I have an IQ of a sponge! "Just never thought I'd be able to sit on one." True enough, I've never laid on any surface except my cage floor and medical beds. I bounced a bit, feeling the springs in the mattress sink down then pushed me upwards. Too good to be true…

"The name's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." He introduced himself, sitting down on the carpeted floor in front of me. "Yours? Apart from the experiment code of course…" he quickly added.

"I…I don't have a name." I stuttered. God! He must be laughing at me right now. A mutant without a name… Well, he can laugh all he wants. It's not like I care. I searched his face for traces of sarcasm, but all I see is that he's in deep thoughts.

"Do you mind if I call you Shiro?" after a while, he finally spoke. I felt myself falling for those pleading hazel eyes.

"Shiro?" I repeated the name and looked down at my white skin. Yea, that name kinda suited me. However, the look in his eyes told me the name meant more than just skin tone to him. "It… It's not just about my skin tone, is it? The name I mean…"I asked. I knew I hit the target when he avoided my gaze. Traces of sorrow and guilt flooded these hazel orbs.. Great, he'll probably regret giving me the name.

"Not now, Shiro." Those emotions left his face as he stood back up. He opened the cupboard next to him and reached inside to grab a towel, which he tossed onto my lap. "Go take a shower. The bathroom's to your left." He indicated towards a smaller door next to the bookshelf. "There are fresh clothes in the cupboard."

"You do shower, don't you?" he raised a curious brow at me when he saw me hesitating. "I…I do! Just wanna take…take off my clothes. Can you please…leave?" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I can't believe I've made a complete fool out of myself!

"Okay, Okay." He headed towards the door, laughing all the way. "The reason for the name…" his tone suddenly turned serious. Wow, someone's bipolar… "I'll tell you when I'm ready to." And with that, he left.

Sighing in frustration, I took off my clothes and went to shower, shutting my mind off the thoughts. It doesn't matter how well they treat me. In the end, they'll get bored of me and they'll leave me. I'll be left alone just like last time, and the countless times before…

_( Ichigo's POV )_

I threw myself onto my bed, burying my face into the pillows. All I can think of right now is to scream my head off, to make the guilt in me fade away. I'm such an ass! It never crossed my mind to use such a SIMILAR name on that mutant, the words just slipped out from my mouth…_SHIT!_ I mentally cursed myself.

I was well aware that the attraction I felt toward Shiro was just a spur of the moment, or because he looked like Hichi. I tried my hardest not to see him as a replacement for Hichi, but the moment I named him, I knew I was dead meat. My mind had already acknowledged him as a replacement for Hichi, regardless of what my conscience has to say.

Guilt overwhelmed me, forcing my dinner halfway up my throat. I rushed to the bathroom, stripped my body off clothing and turned on the shower. Warm jets of water soothed my nerves. Inhaling a deep breath, I came up to a conclusion. I have to distance myself from Shiro before I end up hurting him…us…

Half an hour passed before I finally got my ass out from the shower. After throwing on a pair of T-shirt and sweatpants, I lied down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, bracing myself for the nightmare to come.

_Midnight ( Shiro's POV )_

I sat up from my comforter, feline ears twitching as I heard the erratic breathing from Ichigo's room. The bed creaked when I slipped off it. It took me quite some effort to suppress my curiosity. But then…

"NO!" Ichigo's scream made me jump off my skin. Without second thoughts, I opened my door and dashed into his bedroom. Ichigo was on the bed, writhing and shivering. The moonlight illuminated his features. His brows were furrowed, beads of sweat sat on his forehead. Fear plastered all over his face, making him look like a vulnerable child.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…" I shook him slightly, hoping to wake him up. The screams died down. He stirred, hazel eyes looking at me with… relief?

"Hichigo…" He croaked and before I can register what's happening, I was pulled down towards him. Our lips crashed together.. wh… what the hell?! I tried to push myself off him, only to find myself being held in a tighter embrace. I gasped as he bit on my bottom lip, his tongue tracing it before slipping into my mouth. My whole body trembled. What is he doing to me? His tongue entwined itself with mine. I should've felt disgusted, but why the hell was I finding it enjoyable?

_Hichigo._ The name flashed into my mind. With that, I collected the last bit of strength I had left and shoved myself away from him. He was treating me as somebody else's replacement! Whatever he had just done … it wasn't meant for me!

I got up and bolted for the exit, a pang of disappointment hit me. Out of the blue, strong, tanned fingers reached out for my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed. Ichigo pulled me into his embrace, tightening his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into my hair, sighing in contempt.

"Don't leave me…Hichi…" his hot breath swept past my feline ears. I blushed at the unknown feeling. _Push him away!_ My sub conscience warned me. Biting my bottom lip, I hesitated. Will it be fine if I leave him like this? He looked too fragile and hurt. Whoever this Hichigo guy was, he must've meant the world to Ichigo.

So, I made the worst decision in my life. I chose to stay.

_( Ichigo's POV )_

Sunlight paced into the room from the window, waking me up from my deep slumber. Weird, I haven't had such a good sleep like this since ages. I snuggled into the pillow, feeling the soft velvety touch of fur on my cheek. Wait… FUR?!

My eyes shot open. FUR?! SERIOUSLY?! I looked down to see Shiro sleeping in my arms, slowly prying his eyes open due to my sudden jolt. Without thinking, I did the first thing that came across my mind- I pushed him off the bed! He landed onto the floor with a soft thud. I started to panic. So much for trying to distance myself from him! His head popped up from the edge of the bed.

"Well, guess someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." He murmured. If I wasn't that freaked out, I would have a good time laughing at his serious case of bed hair. His white locks were sticking up from every direction possible, making him look… _Focus, you idiot!_ My self conscience hissed.

"You…You can't just barge into people's room as you wish and sleep in their bed, you know?!" I stammered.

"says the one who was practically crushing me in his sleep. Did I mention you wailing like a girl? 'Don't go, Hichi… Don't go…'" he mimicked what seemed to be my behaviour last night.

"I…I did?" my face turned red. Darn it, now I'm totally at fault here. "Look, I'm sorry, Shiro. Bout the pushing you off the bed thing. It…It's just reflex, kay? No offense." I apologized, holding out a hand to help him get onto his feet.

"Sure…" he reached for my hand. The instant he grabbed it, a playful look flashed across his face. Oh, he'd better not… My eyes widened in shock the moment he pulled me off the bed, crashing onto the carpeted floor right next to him.

_(Shiro's POV )_

"Now we're even." I grinned like a madman, tail swishing back and forth to contain my excitement in me. So this is how life in a family feels like…

"Oh yea?" Ichigo stood up, smirking. "Race you to the kitchen!" he shouted before sprinting down the stairs. I got up and chased after him, no longer trying to hide the playfulness my feline side possess. Guess I'll just cherish the days I have with these three amazing humans before I lose them. Which…I hope I don't.

**A/N : AWW, BAD ICHI ! **

**THIS CHAP'S KINDA SHORT. I'M TRYING TO FINISH THE STORY BEFORE 2013, SO WISH ME LUCK GUYS! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, RENJI'S IN FOR A SURPRISE, WHAT WILL IT BE? I GUESS… **

**ANYWAYS, R&R. I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY WORK SO FAR. WELL THEN, SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the late upload guys... I WAS BANNED FROM USING THE COMPUTER and I'm kinda like shipwrecked on an island with nothing with me but paper plus pen. This chapter IS A FILLER, SO IT containS some random ideas (DUH...) due to the absence of the plot bunnies in my head (can't blame them, they took their aBSENCE leave.) and it will be kinda weird. Enjoy~~ (hopefully...)**

fatefully Unfaithful Chapter Four: Hesitation

"Ichi..." a blob of white moved amongst the sea of bean bags. I looked up to see a pair of white furry ears emerging from beneath a bean bag. A smile crept up my lips before I adverted my gaze back to the novel I was reading. "Ichi~~" this time, a white tail draped itself on a bean bag, its end flicking from side to side. Okayyy... no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, this is starting be more and more of a distraction. I reached out a hand to pull a certain cat hybrid out from the sea of black.

"Won't you ever get tired of those bags, Shiro?" I asked. It happened about two weeks ago, when Renji bought a bean bag home for Shiro. He was thrilled at the sight of it, snuggling into the bag whenever he gets a chance. Sensing the joy Shiro obtained from that new 'toy' of his, Byakuya decided purchase another six. And now there it is, seven huge black bean bags scattered on the floor to the left side of my bed, with a hyper and probably high mutant hiding amongst them.

"But they're FUNNN~~~~" as if to emphasize his words, he flung himself a few inches off the air and landed back into the pile of bean bags, disappearing out of sight before poking his head out from it. "Don't you wanna try, Ichi?" he asked, holding out a hand to me.

My heart clenched at the sight. Memories came flooding into my mind...

_ ( flashback )_

Sunlight shone through the thick fold of leaves, pillars of light showered themselves onto the grass under our feet...

"Incoming!" a raspy voice boomed from behind me. I turned around in time to catch a glimpse of white charging full speed in my direction. That idiot! I mentally cursed. The world was spinning when slender arms caught hold of my waist. I was knocked backwards due to the weight and the impact. This is it, I'm gonna die! Good bye ol world! I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the agonizing pain to seep into my system. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating...

The sound of leaves rustling filled the air as we hit the ground, rolled a few rounds and landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the grass. Hichigo's laughter filled the air. He entangled himself from me and sprinted away, almost doubling over with his howls and cackles.

"You're dead meat, Shirosaki Hichigo!" I jumped up to my feet and chased after him, from the cabin to the woods, to the grassland...

I tailed him, adjusting to his speed. The excitement this chase gave me was just so addicting. My eyes bulged as he sprinted onto the wooden platform extending into the lake. He's not going to do what I think he's gonna do, right? My assumption was proven when his white form jumped into mid air and disappeared with a splash into the cold water of the lake. The abrupt stop almost sent me off the platform.

"Yer insane!" I yelled at him, standing at the edge of the platform. He resurfaced, white bangs plastered onto his face. The smirk on his face grew impossibly larger as he held out a hand to me...

"Don't yer wanna try, Ichi?" he asked. I looked at his outstretched hand as if he grew another extra pair of fingers. This weather? Into the lake?! Thanks but nooo thanks. I turned around to leave, just to find myself falling backwards. My mouth opened in a silent scream before falling into the ice cold water of the lake...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmnff..." I struggled to keep my balance, flailing like a three year old who can't swim in the huge sea of bean bags. Damn it's hard to get out from those monsters of a creation. I shot the best death glare I can muster to the particular mutant beside me. Shiro laid on the bean bag, a victorious smile shown all over his face.

Once again, my mind was filled with thoughts. Shiro had been living with us for two months now. It's a relief to see him opening up to us, even though it was an agonizingly slow process. However, fear started to strike me bit by bit as the pace he's opening up grew faster and faster. The more he did, the more he resembles Hichigo. Every expression he showed to us was a splitting image of Hichigo himself.

But then, Shiro was different compared to Hichigo. Contradicting, I know. After some time, the difference between them became more and more obvious. They may have the same looks, but when it comes to personality, they were far from similar. Shiro may had not seen the ugly side of the world like Hichigo had, that's why he was so carefree, so innocent and so... pure.

Unlike Hichigo, Shiro's eyes held no trace of hatred, just occasional insecurity and pain. Even so, he never fails to make me relate him back to Hichigo. I hated that part of me, the part that restricted my instincts to just spend my time with Shiro without feeling guilty. Instincts told me that I was not at fault, but I just can't help but allowing myself to be tied to the past. Call me closed-minded, I don't mind cause it's true that I felt responsible for Hichigo's death.

"Ne, Ichi…" Shiro's voice pulled me out of my trance. Quickly hiding the overwhelming sorrow, I smiled apologetically to Shiro. He doesn't need to know about Hichi. Nor do I have the authority to burden him with my own emotional baggage. However, the suspecting glint in his eyes made me feel that he won't let me off the hook easily.

"You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Shiro's expression darkened. He didn't quite like Hichi, even though the both of them will never cross paths. He's constantly under the impression that Hichi's the 'heartless prick' that hurt me. Guess it's my fault for putting up that sad face every time Hichi crosses my mind.

"Guilty as charged." I put up my hands in surrender. It's useless to deny him. Under that klutzy, childish façade of his held a sharp, observant side unknown to others. In just two weeks, god knows how many times have I almost given in and told him the truth.

"Don't give me that look, Shiro. You're not getting any secrets out from me. I don't want to taint you with the horrors of this world." I said in a joking manner. His curiosity is too dangerous for his own sake. I made a mental note telling myself to be careful with my mouth. There's no way I will remind him of those damned organizations that tormented him.

Shiro's shoulder dropped. His ears which were once perked slanted downwards, not bothering to hide the fact that he was disappointed. "You can share your problems with me, you know… I may not be of any help, but I can be a good listener…or at least try to be…" his words made me smile. Little does he know the effect that those simple words of his carry.

"I will tell you one day, after I think you're ready." I gave his head a little pat, ignoring his adorable pout and those puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat, turning on the television in his attempt to ignore me. The next half an hour went on in a comfortable silence. No sound was heard except for the television and I was relieved that Shiro gave up on asking.

"Hey, Ichi…" Shiro called out, eyes still glued onto the television screen.

"Yes?" my body tensed without warning, afraid that he will continue with the 'interrogation'.

"What are they doing?" he pointed towards the screen where the characters were practically sucking each other's faces off. A prominent blush crept up his cheeks. I stifled a laugh, my mind working hard to find the appropriate words to say to him. This would be hard to explain…

"That, my innocent one, is a kiss." The way he cocked his head to the side told me that he didn't understand a word I said. "It's a way people show love and affection to others."

"Affection?" he frowned at my use of words. I mentally slapped myself. He grew up in a lab, damnit! Simple words! Think….

"Like the feeling for someone you are fond of. Someone who you think is important in your life. Someone who turned your world upside down…" my thoughts immediately drifted towards Hichigo and it took me every bit of restraint to pull myself together. That was close…

"Affection… Love…" Shiro was in his own world, mumbling pointlessly as if he was trying to get that new piece of information into his head. I chuckled at the cute gesture of his, the thoughts about Hichigo temporarily leaving my mind.

"Tadaiima!" Renji's loud voice boomed across the living room. I set my novel down on the kitchen counter and rushed to open the front door.

"God damnit Renji! The reason why card keys were invented is for you to bring them along with you, not dump it on your bedside table! I don't have the intention of being your personal porter so one more freakin time you forget your keys I'm gonna make you climb through the window to get your ass in here!"

"Wow, speak about PMSing…" Renji plopped himself onto the couch next to Shiro, ruffling the albino's hair before turning his gaze to the television. I rolled my eyes and sat down by the kitchen counter to resume reading my novel.

_Swish… swish….swish…flick…_from the side of my vision, I caught a glimpse of Shiro fidgeting, his tail swaying from side to side while his ears kept on flicking. I ignored it for the first few times but then….

_Swish… swish…flick…flick… _I snapped the novel shut, frowning at the sight of Shiro who can't seem to sit still… Sugar rush? I guessed.

"Ne, Renji-san…" after quite a while, said mutant finally spoke. His action made Renji turn his attention away from the TV and look at him. The thing that came next almost made my jaw drop onto the tiled floor. Shiro leaned forward and… and…*pinches myself* KSSED him?!

The kiss was an innocent one, just a peck on the lips. But, Renji's expression was priceless. Color drained from is features before his eyes bulged into the size of tennis balls. He jumps up a few feet into the air before pointing an accusing finger at Shiro."Why the hell did you do that?!" by the time he caught his breath, his cheeks were flaming red.

"Ichi said its how people show affection?" Shiro cocked his head to the side, giving Renji the most innocent look. Renji's head turned at my direction so fast that I was positive I heard the cracking of bones. His eyes narrowed…"Kurosaki Ichigo… you tainted his innocent mind!" his voice came out in disbelief.

I raised a brow. " Hey! Blame it on the chick flicks they show on TV…" Renji gave a defeated growl and made his way upstairs, muttering something which sounded a lot like 'damn TV nowadays and how they taint the innocent mind…'

Not that I mind but he's starting to sound like my grandmother… I gave Shiro a smile to assure him that everything is okay before forcing my attention back to the novel in my hands, trying to push back the ache in my chest when the flashback of his lips on Renji's barged into my mind.

**A/N : WELL THAT'S ALL I CAN COME UP WITH THIS TIME. I'LL TRY UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT… R&R PLEASE! =3 **


	5. Chapter 5 Dead or Alive?

**A/N : THIS IS JUST A FILLER, SO IT MAY BE SHORT AND BORING BUT IT IS NECESSARY. AND DUE TO THE FACT THAT WORK AND SCHOOL TOOK UP 99.99% OF MY TIME, SO THIS STORY STILL HAS A LONG LONG JOURNEY BEFORE REACHING THE FINISHING LINE. (TT^TT) I ALREADY HAVE THE WHOLE STORY ON PAPER, JUST HAVTA WAIT TILL I HAVE THE TIME TO PUT IT ALL ONLINE. TILL THEN, I SHALL BE GONE FOR A VERY VERY LONG TIME….. SO I BID YOU ALL ADIEU FOR NOW…..**

Fatefully Unfaithful Chapter 5

The morning sun blazed through the window, waking me from my sleep. Being the typical morning hater I am , I walked groggily into the bathroom. Damn I hate Monday mornings. They're the times when everything around you turns blurry and you feel like you just went through a train wreck. But then, this particular Monday morning turned out to be something quite different…

"Shiro!" I stormed down to the kitchen, where Renji was preparing breakfast. At the sight of me, his face contorted into a painful expression before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Quite a way to start your morning, Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice floated from the couch. That heartless block of ice didn't even bother to hide the amused glint in his eyes! Then suddenly, my eyes caught hold of the white tail sticking out from behind the couch. Oh, just wait till I get my hands on you, little one…

"Yikes!" the house was filled with shrieks as I yanked on that tail, pulling the unsuspecting mutant out from his hiding spot. Shiro took a glimpse of his 'attacker' before giggling without a care of this world. I can practically feel the veins popping on my forehead as the sight of Renji's tear streaked face came into my vision.

"Care to explain your intentions?" I gave Shiro a deadly glare before tightening the hold on his tail.

"You…You look ...*giggles* wayyyy….*giggles* cuter in…*giggles* in this form!" and with that he burst into howls of laughter. My eyes scanned the room, from the two laughing blockheads to a snickering Byakuya. God! If this goes on, the next thing I know, maybe I'll be shipped to Africa against my will! Fuming, I reached out for the marker pen in his pocket and opened the cap….

Screams and shouts filled the Kuchiki household. A couple of struggles and kicks later, I recapped the pen, looking at my 'masterpiece' with a satisfied grin. Shiro sat on the floor, hugging his knees with a huge pout on his face.

"Aww, don't be mad, Shiro, karma never fails to bite people hard on the ass." I teased. Shiro put up the 'don't interrupt me, I'm deep in thoughts' expression before looking back up at me, this time with a pair of teary puppy dog eyes. I frowned. That sly little mutant…

"Don't even think of bribing an apology from me with that look. You brought this upon yourself. " I tried my best to make my facial expression menancing (which I'm sure I failed…) and pointed to my face. Somewhere in the midst of my bed hair, there sat a pair of orange cat ears. Well, that was not as worse as the whiskers drawn on my cheeks!

"But I always wanted to see you in cat ears…" Shiro whined, the tears in those golden orbs threatening to spill. I sighed, unable to hold on to the façade any longer, knowing that I'll have to come up with an apology sooner or later. Call me a softie, but no one can resist that innocent, fragile look that Shiro uses to bribe his way out of trouble. That expression that is currently making me feel more like the one at fault rather than a victim…

"Okay, okay, sly one…" I crouched down in front of him. "What can I offer you in exchange for you to not start crying like a freaking fountain? " I felt like face palming myself one those words escaped my mouth. What am I getting myself into this time?

-(Page Break)-

"Hichi!" my voice pierced the silent night. Sitting up from my bed, I moved towards the sliding door connecting my rom to the balcony. Sliding it open, I let the cool midnight breeze caress my sweaty body, trying my best to calm my erratic breathing.

_It started again._ The thought ran through my brain like an endless mantra. The nightmares I feared, the nightmares that have mysteriously stopped haunting me for the past few weeks. And now its back. The heavy downpour, the dark alley, Hichigo's cold lifeless body, the gunshots… Those once gone memories hailed down on me.

I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom, taking a long cold shower before putting on a pair of jeans and a simple black button up shirt. Walking out of the Kuchiki household, I dialed the familiar number on my phone…

Dark Fangs, a pub located in the centre of town, lived up to its name. The air reeked of alcohol and smoke. Dimly lit corners were filled with dangerous looking people, most likely drug dealers. Twelve midnight, the time when everything comes to life around here. I made my way through the sea of people and headed toward the bar. My eyes searched the crowd for a particular turquoise haired man.

"Three months, twenty eight days and sixteen hours without a single call, and now you asked me out for a chat? Impressive, Berry-chan…" a hard slap landed itself onto the back of my head. I yelped and glared at Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, a friend that I haven't contacted ever since Highigo's death.

"You know that you remind me too much of him, Jeagerjaquez." I took a sip of my cocktail, sensing him sit down on the stool next to me. He signaled the bartender for a bottle of beer.

"And yer know that it's gonna hurt more if yer keep clingin' tha those memories." He chugged down the beer and looked straight at me.

"Grimm, what have they done to Hichi?" I returned the stare and asked. Surprised by my straight forward question,his eyes widened slightly before moving away from my gaze.

"Well, there's a wide range of possibilities. One of them is being forcefully caged, sampled then disposed. In Hichi's case, is quite impossible, you see. He is a failed experiment after all…"

"What if he's not?" I managed to speak, but in a voice so soft that no one else in this crowded, noisy space except Grimmjow can capture.


End file.
